


Imprints of Love

by TheBlackMorals



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Realistic, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jonghyun was strung out, blissed out, the adrenaline of tonight’s concert obviously still fueling his bloodstream as he kept taking Key in deeper and harder still, completely lost to the world as he just rocked back and forth on Key’s lap in slow and hard motions.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprints of Love

....................................................................................

This can be read as a stand-alone or as part of my SHINee (Jongkey) series:

1\. Love is Not Blind (link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/981321).  
2\. Imprints of Love, this one.  
3\. Homecoming (link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/994683).

....................................................................................

Key let out a hot, quivering moan against the unpleasantly chilled air of the small room that continuously licked over his superheated skin cruelly cooling the very edges of the piping hot sweat glossing every inch of his pulsating body, and his back arched off the ruffled sheets yet again, with another pleasure-laced hitch of breath. The slicked tightness around him was suffocating and scalding, silky walls and strong muscles smothering him with every movement, every stroke… he was sorely short of breath and dizzy to the point of tears with his heart-shaped lips swollen and dried near painfully from moaning, gasping and sighing in a mess - and God, he felt _so_ good…  
   
 _Jonghyun_ felt so good…  
   
“ _Jjong…_ ”  
   
The buff smaller singer looked so uncharacteristically crazed and lost to the world as he just rocked back and forth on Key’s lap in slow but hard and unwavering motions, completely enthralled by the beat of his own desire and need, and his entire being was disheveled and drenched in the same sinful carnality the fans had had the honor of witnessing only a few hours earlier on stage. Jonghyun was strung out, blissed out, the adrenaline of tonight’s concert obviously still fueling his bloodstream as he kept taking Key in deeper and harder still.  
   
“ _Yes…_ ”  
   
The taut muscles of those deliciously slender hips were sensually tightening and easing with each rocking movement back and forth, up and down; with every greedy search for his own prostate as Jonghyun fucked himself good and hard on Key's cock like it was the only thing in this world that could possibly sustain him at the moment. Again and again, harder and harder, deeper and deeper... And _God_ … Key was a more than willing victim in all of this. More than willing…  
   
Everything was spinning, blurred and tinted with sex and sweat, and Key's feline eyes were blown to the point where hazel was but a paper-thin outline encasing the vast blackness of his arousal, his fastly building need, and he watched with fervent attention as his gorgeous, built boyfriend performed one of the oldest and most carnal dances known to man.  
   
" _Ah..._ "

Key watched how that stunning face was covered in a glistening sheen of licentious exhaustion, rivulets of liquid salt continuously running from Jonghyun’s temples and etching down the delicate length of his neck, and how those pretty light double eyelids were glued closed in the forbidden pleasure of their joining…  
   
He watched how the smaller singer’s eyebrows knitted to a hard crease over his smooth forehead every time he found that special bundle of nerves deep within himself, every time he circled his dancer’s hips to rub against it, and how his cheeks flushed to a pretty hue of pink desire, the shade deepening as he steadily worked himself closer and closer to the edge of pure abandon…  
   
Oh, yes, he watched how those blowjob pouty lips were swollen to a deep, painful crimson and parted wide in the most sinfully obscene way; how those asymmetric nostrils flared with each ragged intake of breath punctuating every honeyed moan, every gasp and every moist whimper of the voluptuous sin rocking that painfully built body writhing up and down on his lap…  
   
“ _Oh… God…_ ”  
   
Jonghyun was so beautiful… It was really all that went through Key’s pleasure-broken mind at the moment. The way the other brunette’s head kept lolling back mindlessly every time he grounded down hard, taking in every last inch of Key’s engorged, throbbing cock.... the way his sharp jawline would tense in the most sinfully sensual way making every vein of his neck etch over the delicate length like a road map for kissing, glossed with sweat and glistening in the warm yellowy light of the night lamp… nothing - no one - had ever looked more beautiful… more perfect or sensual… more sexual… than Jonghyun did just then… Hell, Key knew that not even _he_ could rival the lascivious image before him, on top of him, no matter the amount of makeup and flashy designer clothes, and that was saying _a lot_.  
   
“ _God, Kibum…_ ”  
   
Their first ‘SHINee World II’ concert had ended no more than two hours ago - maybe three, now, Key really couldn’t be sure - and they had gone straight from the concert venue to their hotel as soon as they had changed out of their sweaty stage clothes and said their obligatory goodbyes and thanks to the venue staff. 

They were meant to take quick showers and then head straight to bed once back at the hotel, to get ready for another busy day starting at the very crack of dawn, but needless to say that after tonight’s performance which had been unusually charged with sin and sex - even if the fanservice had been performed by Jonghyun and Taemin, and not Key himself - they had barely gotten past the doorstep of their shared hotel room before hungry lips had collided in bruising kisses filled with tongue, teeth and burning desire. And, though they had indeed gone straight to bed as told, Key knew it wasn’t exactly what their managers had meant and that they were setting themselves up for a following day of horrible exhaustion and soreness by not taking advantage of what unreasonable little rest they were allowed…  
   
Oh yes, it would be positively unbearable come morning, but Key really didn’t care. How could he when he had Jonghyun - _Kim Jonghyun_ \- moaning, whimpering and sensually cursing under his breath in pain-laced pleasure and decadent sin as he rode him with such wanton desperation and careless abandon you wouldn’t think SHINee’s masculine dino raptor actually capable of?  
   
“ _F-fuck…_ ”  
   
How could Key care about anything in the world other than the sensuously defined silhouette of the gorgeous man currently working so hard to pleasure the both of them; the way the taut muscles wrapped right around the top of those slender shoulders bunched in building pleasure and strain and created that sharp, prominent edge along Jonghyun's collar bones that Key found so ridiculously sexy and irresistible? - How could he care with the way those painfully toned pecs tensed even further with every hard breath drawn into the abused lungs beneath them, defined and rippling right beneath taut, tanned skin and decorated with dark brown nipples all perky and pebbled in arousal?

“ _I… I can’t… God…_ ”  
   
Jonghyun’s adroit fingers clawed for purchase at Key's femininely slender waist where they were holding onto him for support, for leverage, holding him down and in place as blunt nails sunk into his sweaty alabaster skin in a way that felt as sinfully pleasurable as it felt painful. _Fuck_ … Key’s still-painted eyelids slipped closed as the roaring beast of his building release tore at its restraints in the pit of his stomach, so ready to break free and throw him into the abyss of illicit pleasure he could already taste on the very tip of his pink tongue. _He needed it so bad…_  
   
“ _Aah…_ ”  
   
His greedy panther eyes were right back on that hard-working body though, when another one of those moist, tenor moans echoed out above him but half a moment later unwilling to miss even a second of his infuriatingly handsome lover’s fall from grace. They had been sleeping together for a while now, over a year, but this was the first time Key had ever seen Jonghyun quite like this; looking so deprived and depraved, so utterly debauched and desperate, like he needed the pleasure and the fall more than he needed to breathe…   
   
Like he couldn’t breathe without it…  
   
“ _Y-yes, oh God… yes…_ ”  
   
The ink from tonight’s fake tattoos was still smearing Jonghyun’s flawless skin, most of it dried off before the last act but not all, and it mixed with the new layer of boiling saline sweat only to add to his delicious chocolate tan. It outlined the hard muscles of his taut abdomen even more clearly than they already were, watery black lines drawing that perfect six-pack as it tensed and flexed with every movement, every jerk, every starburst of pleasure… Key licked his painfully swollen lips slowly, hungrily, his breathing turning even shallower and fast as the sudden need to kiss, lick and bite at those hard muscles flooded his entire being and made his cock twitch hard against the heated tightness engulfing and swallowing around him.    
   
“ _Jjong…_ ”  
   
It was too much, all too much… Pure shocks of sinful pleasure flooded Key’s system again and again as that glorious tight ring of muscles smothered up and down the wider base of his throbbing length, stretched but still so painfully tight it almost hurt, and he wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer. He was just so close, so breathless, his poor heart racing a million miles per hour as his trembling fingers slipped over the sweaty skin of those muscled thighs sensually flexing in strain with each lift and ease. Again and again; hot, slicked stroke after hot, slicked stroke, the unbearable heat in the pit of his stomach building and building, pooling and roaring, and he was just so close… just so close…  
   
 _Too close…_  
   
Key’s feline eyes rolled helplessly back into his head as another toe-tingling hitch of pleasure tore through him, painted eyelids slipping closed as the decadent taste of salt filled his entire mouth and overpowered his senses, white sin filling his mind as --

" _Kibum..._ "

Suddenly the weight on his body shifted, became heavier, and Key's lust-blown eyes flew open only to find Jonghyun’s handsome face suddenly close to his, blown pitch-black pools gazing into his so intently Key’s breath hitched in his throat for a moment. Those strong shoulders were hunched right above him now, taut muscles bunching and rippling sensually beneath tight stretched skin, and it was only then that the feline brunette noticed how those slender fingers had released their painful, bruising hold on his waist - and only because they clawed into the sheets right beside his head as his lover now leaned down over him. _Jonghyun..._ Hot, sweaty skin melted and molded against hot, sweaty skin in the most maddening, most amazing way, lips so close they almost brushed, but… why… he… Jonghyun couldn’t… stop moving now… he couldn’t…  
   
Key wanted to say or do something - _anything_ to get Jonghyun moving again, but nothing came to him; no words, no actions, no ability to think or even breathe... His waning mind was but white noise of utter vulnerability and desperate need as he looked up into those lust-blown eyes so close to his they were but a beautiful blur of mingling black and white, so big and round and moist he could swear they had never looked more beautiful, and he tried to swallow against the hard lump suddenly filling his throat. What was this power Jonghyun had over him…?  
   
“ _Touch me._ ”  
   
Plump, swollen lips danced over his angelic face, not kissing but merely caressing, that delectable lower lip sliding over Key's heart-shaped lips and button nose as Jonghyun started moving again in that same second, slowly and measuredly, every muscle of his bulging arms tensing and rippling as he held himself up. _Oh, God…_ The change in position made Key’s arousal-broken mind topple over in absolute pleasure and sin, a low keening moan rustling over his kiss-swollen lips as his chest arched off the bed once again, this time only to be met by another, harder one in a sensually sweat-slicked collision. The slower glide of silky walls over his throbbing cock, barely more than soft rocking back and forth really, felt so good  he couldn’t even --  
   
“ _Kibum. Touch me._ ”  
   
The hot, moist breath of the other man’s words rustled scaldingly against his swollen lips, making him shudder, and Key really couldn’t tell if it was a command or a plea. It could have been both - it probably was - and though it was in his nature to always tease and taunt, to deny anything asked of him - especially if it was done in a command, and especially if it was asked by Jonghyun -, in that moment, for maybe the first time in his life, things like sass, attitude and appearances meant absolutely nothing at all to SHINee's Key Kibum. Only release… only pleasure… and only the way one hot, sex-tainted breath exchanged between them as ruddy lips rested against each other - not in a kiss, but more so just a loose press of lips, the moan-dried outlines gluing together in the most sensual way…   
   
 _God, yes, how he wanted to touch him…_ Key obeyed instantly and let one hand slide up over a muscled, sweat-slicked thigh to brush and caress over the other man’s sensually prominent hip bone and taut, quivering stomach before his slender fingers wrapped around the semi-hardness now smearing sticky precum against his femininely flat stomach. _Fuck…_ The feline brunette moaned out alongside Jonghyun, passionately, as he gave the beautiful length a firm stroke, prickling lips vibrating ticklishly as the heated sounds collided and mingled between them. 

 _Oh God..._ Key's blood rushed even louder in his ears and his heart skipped a beat at the arousing knowledge that his lover had stayed impressively hard in spite of not really having been touched since he had been prepped earlier. All just from having him inside...  
   
“ _K-kibum…_ ”  
   
Key wasted no time then - he honestly didn’t have the mind or strength to at the moment - but began stroking that familiar, precum-slicked flesh fast and hard, at every other movement flicking his thumb pad over the ruddy head to smear at the translucent precum continuously beading there. 

Once he had skillfully guided Jonghyun back to almost full hardness Key played his trump and located the little riddling vein which for some reason seemed even more sensitive than the rest, the one running just beneath the velvety head of Jonghyun’s throbbing cock. He massaged the little pleasure button with the very tip of his thumb, pressing against it, dipping into it, having figured out long ago just what it did to the godlike creature currently falling apart right on top of him.  
   
“ _F-fuck!_ ”  
   
Jonghyun’s slender hips soon began faltering in their movements, jerking hard at random when white pleasure starburst through his bloodstream, and even as his heavy eyelids had slipped close again - when he wasn’t exactly sure - Key knew that those strong arms were trembling dangerously on either side of his head as hot moans and heated whimpers cascaded against and past his parted lips to scald over his fuzzy, salt-tainted tongue.  
   
Yes, he could almost _hear_ the flora-scented sheets ripping from where blunt nails clawed desperately at them, could almost _feel_ it, and his heart-shaped lips curled into his trademark obnoxious smirk as he picked up where his lover left off. Voluptuous instinct finally took over and Key began snapping his hips upwards as best he could beneath the superior weight; up, harder and harder, deeper and deeper, thrust after thrust making a dirtier and more carnal slicked slapping sound echo out into the small room to bounce moistly off the taupe walls alongside intensifying moans and whimpers…  
   
“ _K-kibum… fuck, Kibum…_ ”  
   
A few moments of that wilder, more sinful abandon, of trying to brace himself against every hard thrust while at the same time jerking against those skilled fingers working over him, were all it took for Jonghyun to finally push over the edge. 

" _Aah--!_ "

Ruddy lips tore from Key’s abruptly and the most sensual deep, keening moan cascaded hot and moist against the feline brunette's sweat-slicked face as that engorged cock throbbed and twitched hard between his slender fingers in warning, translucent salt erupted from the slit but half a second later to lace over his stomach in hot and sticky ribbons.  
   
“ _F-fuck…_ ”  
   
The second those strong, slicked walls clamped down on him at his lover’s release the feline singer was lost, too - Key had been so close for so long, so built up ever since he had seen not only Jonghyun half naked on stage, drenched in sweat and ink and panting like a predator in heat, but also witnessed the more than arousing sight of him kissing and grabbing their youngest; of manhandling him and chaining himself to him...

 _And the cuffs..._ oh God, the cuffs…  
   
Key let out an embarrassingly loud, whimpering moan when his straining body was finally racked with a bout of sudden twitches identical to the ones simultaneously jerking through his trembling lover, both painful and toe-curling pleasurable all at the same time, and his entire being stilled in the most awkward of ways in the painful milliseconds it took for that glorious heat pooling in his core to finally fluctuate and break loose of its restraints.  
   
“ _Aah!_ ”  
   
Twitch after twitch, shock after shock… it all washed over him with such toe-tingling force it knocked the air right out of his lungs and whitened his senses in the most pleasurable of ways. _God..._ Key could literally _feel_ the lascivious heat pooling low and heavy in his groin shoot through his bloodstream and course through every cell of his body before it reached his throbbing cock, hot and swirling, rushing through every little vein riddling the engorged velvet before it finally shot from him to fill the thin rubber cruelly separating their twining bodies.  
   
“ _F-fuck… Oh… God…_ ”  
   
Key’s head arched back into the sheets hard as he near hyperventilated through the amazing rollercoaster ride of pleasure and debauchery that finally set him free; his utter fall from grace, his total surrender, and his lanky body arched and writhed helplessly on the ruffled, sweat-dampened sheets as he just embraced the blessed abyss.   
   
Every time with Jonghyun… it felt like months… years… and it always blew his mind… 

 _God, how it blew his mind..._  
   
“ _Fuck… Jonghyun..._ ”  
   
Every breath was scalding and moist as it rustled over the surfaces of Key's painfully swollen lips in hard, uneven pants, the heat suddenly ten fold and near boiling his skin, and the feline brunette whined softly when Jonghyun collapsed down upon him a few moments later, heavy, warm and so perfect. Salty cum smeared thickly between their sweaty bodies, only adding to it all, but it didn’t matter. Nothing matter… nothing but this… nothing but Jonghyun…  
   
Key pulled his hands out from between their twining bodies so he could wrap his slender arms around that broad chest smothering down against his own frailer one as they fell from fluffy white cloud of pleasure to fluffy white cloud of pleasure, together, slowly, on the way back down from their illicit high. He kissed the side of Jonghyun’s head, against his ear and sweat-dampened hair, against his neck and shoulder; just sloppy kisses of utter adoration and appreciation wherever he could reach as cum-soiled fingertips drew up and down that strong spine in the soft, lulling motions he knew Jonghyun loved. 

In a few seconds Key would regain enough coherence to cringe at himself for being so disgustingly affectionate and lovey-dovey in the wake of his mind-blowing orgasm, but at the moment he just let himself enjoy the softness and warmth he had only ever found with Jonghyun, in his arms.  
   
“That was _amazing_ …” Key whispered softly when the ability to form words returned to him many moments later, and as predicted he couldn’t help but wince at himself for how soft and sweetened his voice came out - the hoarseness of passion only seeming to add to that, too, however weird that was. When Jonghyun hummed absentmindedly in assent against the crook of his sweaty neck though, obviously still too lost to function, the feline brunette couldn’t help but smile softly in spite of himself.  
   
One of these days he really had to figure out what that power Jonghyun had over him was…  
   
Yes, he had to figure it out so he could put a cork in it.    
   
“Come on, we gotta clean up.”  
   
Finally losing the battle to reason (and tiredness) Key patted Jonghyun’s sweaty lower back affectionately, urging him to move, and he tried his very best to force down the traitorous corners of his swollen lips when the other man all but rolled off him in the most ungraceful move, all dead weight and tired limbs, to snuggle childishly into the hard hotel pillow beside his head. How could someone so handsome and so deviously sexy be so ridiculously cute and incredulous all at the same time…?  
   
And why did Key have to find it so damn irresistible?  
   
The feline brunette sighed deeply, contentedly, as he sat up on the ruffled sheets and yet he couldn't help but wince slightly as the cruel loss of heat and tightness around his still-hard cock hit him like a slap in the face. _Yuck…_ Key wrinkled his button nose cutely as he rolled off the filled condom and he tied a knot on it before carelessly throwing it into the trash can in the far corner of the small room, almost missing but luckily not.  
   
“Jjong…”  
   
Key sighed mock-exasperatedly as he reached for Jonghyun’s t-shirt which had been tossed up against the wall in the heat of it all and his trademark devious smirk tugged at his heart-shaped lips as he used the expensive designer fabric to clean off his soiled chest and cock, wiping off the worst cum and lubricant for now. Glancing to the side then, when done, he - very reluctantly of course - took mercy on his snuggle-bug lover and wiped off the worst lubricant seeping from his body, too, before balling up the soiled fabric and chucking it across the room where it laced over Jonghyun’s black suitcase.  
   
Oops… oh well. Key bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing evilly as he imagined his poor lover trying to awkwardly explain away any white smidgens of dried cum tomorrow. Taemin and Onew would surely accept any explanation without question, as always, but Minho… now there was a wolf in sheep’s clothes if there had ever been one... 

Well, who cared. That was Jonghyun’s mess to deal with. 

Key slapped one of those muscled ass globes trying to get Jonghyun to move again. He just wanted to get done so they could sleep for the few hours left before the obligatory post-concert-pre-the-next morning meeting with their staff, managers and crew.  
   
“Come on, Jonghyun; we have to take a shower.”  
   
“ _Nnngh~nooo… Jjongie wants to sleep~ Jjongie’s sleepin’…_ ” Jonghyun whined softly as he snuggled even further down into the hard pillow as if he could somehow crawl into it and hide away just by will, his swollen lower lip pouted out in the most childish of ways and his heavy eyelids stubbornly screwed shut, “ _Sleep...in’…_ ”  
   
Key bit his lip to keep from giggling in disgustingly heartwarming adoration as he studied the tired waters of the other man’s gorgeous face; Jonghyun looked so sleepy and sated against the white cotton, almost cherubic with puffy, crimson-flushed cheeks and a few stray strands of his chocolate bangs glued to his forehead, and the obnoxious aegyo he was pulling made the feline brunette want to smother him in kisses as much as it made him want to kick his ass...

Key really couldn’t believe how much he felt for this buff little idiot… how warm and utterly contented he felt in that moment as he studied the drained, gloriously naked figure of his best friend bathed in warm yellowy light… his lover…  
   
How could it possibly feel like this? His entire body was still humming with the unrivaled pleasure they had found together, his alabaster skin bathed in the candy sweetness scent of the man fast asleep beside him, of the two of them together, and there was a racing within his heart that almost made him dizzy and short of breath just from the amazement of it all… He didn’t understand it; couldn’t contain it… so much warmth… so much happiness…  
   
 _So much love…_  
   
And so Key did what anyone in his position would do - he grabbed onto Jonghyun’s taut bicep and gave him a hard, abrupt push that sent the other man flying to the floor in a heap of limbs, sheets and the loudest, most girly yelp to ever leave those plump, pouty lips. It soon morphed into the cutest whimper as a dull thud punctuated his cruel meeting with the wooden floor.  
   
“ _Kibum…?! What the hell…?!_ ” Jonghyun half shrieked half growled as he wrestled off the sheets and pushed up to sit, one hand moving down to massage one of the cheeks of his hurt behind. He looked positively outraged, eyes wide and jaw dropped in the shape of an indignant O, and the sight did absolutely nothing to stop the obnoxious, high-pitched laughter shaking Key’s entire body as he peered over the edge of the mattress with feline eyes glinting with his infamous mischief and guile.   
   
It wasn’t like he had ever claimed to be a good boyfriend after all, and morals... well, he wasn't exactly known for having those either...  
   
“You stink,” Key stated flatly once he had regained his composure and he raised a mocking eyebrow at the gorgeous man glaring at him from the floor. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he moved to sling his slender legs over the edge of the mattress on his way to the bathroom. “If you want to be a pig then sleep in your own bed tonight.”  
   
“ _Christ…_ ” Jonghyun sighed exasperatedly as he grabbed onto the bed behind him for leverage and he hoist himself up with noticeable trouble, his arms and legs obviously still deliciously wobbly and shaky from everything they had done together, and his dark eyebrows knitted to a cute miffed crease over his smooth forehead as he kept massaging his bruised behind. 

Aww... Key knew he should feel bad about what he had done, at least a little, but it was just so damn hard to do with how adorable Jonghyun looked standing there all indignantly bruised and battered - not to mention naked - and his heart-shaped lips tugged into a wicked smirk as he bit the inside of his cheek hard lest he break into another high-pitched fit of evil laughter. Too much of it and he would give himself a headache after all.  
   
“You know, sometimes I really don’t understand why I’m so in love with you…” Jonghyun murmured sullenly as he looked daggers at him, even though it was obvious his heart wasn’t really in it. A few innocent bats of Key’s long black lashes and Jonghyun would once again believe he could do no wrong and --  
   
“You’re…”  
   
Key stopped mid-action getting up, his naked feet only just touching the cold, uncarpeted floor, and everything inside of him went cold and hot all at the same time, hard and soft. _He’s…_  
   
“You’re in love... with me?”  
   
“Well… yeah?” Jonghyun replied in a slow drawl with one eyebrow raised questioningly higher than the other and his pouty frown curled ever so slightly at the corners as he looked back at him curiously, looking so ridiculously cute and innocent Key really just wanted to kick him in the shin or something, “I’m in love with you - I love you... You know that…?"  
   
“I… no, I mean… I know, I just…”  
   
And there it was again - that infuriating power that Jonghyun held over him. SHINee’s diva princess boy Key Kibum who always had something to say - _always_ \- was suddenly at a loss for words…    
   
 _Jonghyun was in love with him…_

 _Jonghyun loved him…_  
   
“I…”  
   
Key didn’t know what to say; there was so much he _wanted_ to say, so much he knew he _should_ say, but… He felt his usually pale cheeks heat up in something very different from the arousal of before and he quickly bowed his head in a futile attempt to hide his blush from the other man’s femininely rounded eyes. He pretended to avidly study an invisible spot on the floor as his heart raced and his lower lip disappeared in between his teeth uncharacteristically shyly. _Dammit…_  
   
Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be _Jonghyun_ who held the power to turn him all shy and blushy, like a little school girl with a crush? Jonghyun with those big, expressive deer eyes and that sharp Western nose and those delectable lips… why couldn’t it have been Minho? Minho would have been good. Or Onew. Yes, Onew… or even Taemin. Taemin of all people… Anyone, really, but Jonghyun… his best friend… the one person in the world who could see right through him and read him like an open book… why did it have to be him?  
   
Key sighed exasperatedly deeply at the butterflies fluttering madly in his chest before he pushed up to stand, stubbornly ignoring Jonghyun’s curious gaze as he went for his own suitcase with childishly angry strides. He dipped into the open beauty box placed on top of it, slender fingers roaming around for half a second before pulling out his favorite kohl eyeliner. Then he just stood there for a moment, staring at the small pencil in his hand as he nibbled on his swollen lower lip in contemplation before finally giving up with a theatrical roll of eyes at himself - and Jonghyun of course. _Jeez…_  
   
Key walked back over to the other man. Jonghyun hadn’t moved an inch, obviously waiting for him, for some kind of answer, and he peered shyly into those warm walnutty eyes for a mere split second before letting his eyes drop to stare pointedly at the other man's sensually defined chest instead. _Stupid Jonghyun…_  
   
The feline brunette pouted his lips childishly as he pulled the cap off the expensive Gucci eyeliner and he quickly scribbled his own name on one of those painfully hard pecs, right above Jonghyun’s heart, before he - while mumbling in utter annoyance and frustration at the other man under his breath - returned the favor and, with quite a bit of trouble, wrote Jonghyun’s name on his own chest, right above his own heart. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest then, and turned his face away when he was done.  
   
Why did --  
   
“ _Naaaw… aren’t you just the cutest~?_ ” Jonghyun cooed at him in a sing-song voice in the next second, and before Key could do much more than widen his feline eyes in utter shock and disbelief the other man was pinching his cheeks and making kissy noises at him in the most obnoxious, most infuriating way. _What the hell…?!_  
   
“ _Idiot!_ " Key growled dangerously as he instantly slapped those warm, calloused hands away and he gave Jonghyun’s chest a hard shove to boot, this time making the smaller man fall onto the unused bed with a much more dignified sound of surprise than the one of before. He glowered at the built man who proceeded to just laugh happily at his outraged expression, his blood boiling with indignation and heating up his cheeks even more. God, he hated him…  
   
Okay, no, so Key didn’t _hate_ him… he _loved_ him…  
   
But damn, he hated that.  
   
“I think we should see other people,” Key frowned childishly and moved the eyeliner back up to his femininely flat chest intending to cross out that stupid name of that stupid man written above his stupid heart putting claim on it, but he had barely touched the tip of the black kohl pencil to his skin before muscled legs wrapped around his thighs and he was being abruptly yanked forward. 

“ _Wha--_ ” 

The feline singer yelped loudly in surprise as he fell forward, high-pitched and outraged, and yet he couldn’t stop the traitorous giggles of juvenile happiness tearing off his swollen lips in the wake as they fought a very short fight - like he stood a chance, really - until he found himself pinned beneath that firm, warm body against soft, fresh sheets. _What the hell?_ Key snarled unattractively at the man above him and the wide grin on those stupidly attractive lips, and he tried to wrestle his wrists out of those strong hands pinning them to the bed above his head, squirming and writhing in protest and indignation against hard muscles and warm skin, but it was all in vain. Jonghyun wasn’t letting go.

And Key wasn’t even sure he actually wanted to be let go off…  
   
But he wasn’t going to give Jonghyun the satisfaction of knowing that he --  
   
“ _I borrowed the cuffs from the show…_ ”  
   
The words were whispered in a sensually husky tone against his heavily frowning lips, smoky and charged with the promise of another steamy bout of delicious sin and pleasure, and his body instantly stopped its fight. _The cuffs…_ The corners of Key’s heart-shaped lips tugged into a dirty smirk, the contours of it brushing against Jonghyun’s, and he let out the softest growl - something much closer to an appreciative moan than anything else - as his spent cock twitched with interest between his parted thighs. See, and there it was again… reading him like an open book… damn that Jonghyun...  
   
“ _Mmmn, okay, maybe other people could wait one more night…_ ” Key whispered sultrily in reply unable to stop the happy chuckle punctuating his teasing should-have-been-taunting-but-wasn't-really-dammit  words as he arched his chin up to meet Jonghyun’s plump lips in a deep, passionate kiss that instantly took his breath away all over again. _God…_  
   
Warm bodies molded together as Key’s slender legs moved up to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist and pull him closer, his delicate ankles locking over the lower part of the other man's back as sweaty skin melted against sweaty skin and the kiss deepened. He knew the non-waterproof eyeliner was smearing the names between their chests as Jonghyun’s strong hands released his wrists and slid up to lace their fingers together sweetly instead, impish tongues battling for dominance between fused lips and exhausted bodies once again sliding together in a familiar and well-practiced sensual rhythm.  
   
It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like Key needed permanent ink to remind him just who his heart belonged to anyway; every gaze, every touch and every kiss… every heartbeat and every breath… as much as he wanted to deny it - and he really did - they said all the things his words just couldn’t seem to; that he was completely and hopelessly in love with his best friend and no amount of sweat, ink or lack of sleep was going to change that. Ever.

And… well, maybe that wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
